Последний Мэйблорог/Галерея
Скриншоты Начало S2E15 - Mystery Shack shot.png S2E15 Mystery Shack close shot.png S2E15 - Mystery Shack front view.png S2E15 - Twins room shot.png S2E15 - Dipper asleep.png S2e15 - Mabel Asleep.png S2e15 Mabel hugging stuffed unicorn.jpg S2e15 - Stanford asleep.png S2e15 - Ford eyes close.png S2e15 - Ford eyes open.png S2e15 - Stanford wheat field.png S2e15 - why here.png S2e15 - flattened wheat.png S2e15 - bill in wheat.png S2ep15 - I know that laugh.png S2e15 - Show yourself.png S2e15 - Bill flashes in.png S2e15 - ford and bill silhouete.png S2e15 - Bills here.png S2e15 - Well.png S2e15 - Bill blue clones.png S2e15 - Three Bills.png S2e15 - wellwellwell.png S2e15 - five bills.png S2e15 - seven bills.png S2e15 - sight for sore eye.png S2e15 - bill trying to be cute.png S2e15 - what do you want.png S2e15 - hair ruffle.png S2e15 - nose flick.png S2e15 - blue bills.png S2e15 - shadow above.png S2e15 - getting ready.png S2e15 - blue flame rift.png S2e15 - bill contained rift.png S2e15 - when you slip up.png S2e15 -shattered rift.png S2e15 - open rift.png S2e15 - burning wheat at feet.png S2e15 - Ford scared.png S2e15 - no dominion.png S2e15 - things change.png S2e15 - ford reflection in eye.png S2e15 - Bill floats away.png S2e15 - Bills evil laugh.png S2e15 - circle of fire.png S2e15 - sixfingered hand.png S2e15 - eye dilated.png S2e15 - blue eye.png S2e15 nightmare realm.jpg S2e15 - ford jerked awake.png S2e15 - hes coming.png Билл возвращается S2e15 - searching for board game.png S2e15 - Stans board games.png S2e15 - what could go wrong board game.png S2e15 - whats this game.png ‎ S2e15 - hear the shout.png S2e15 - questioning glance.png ‎ S2e15 - barrel of pugs.png S2e15 - you have 24 hours.png ‎ S2e15 - vamosvamos.png S2e15 - childrenhave arrived.png S2e15 - ford beckons them.png S2e15 - wizard school maybe.png S2e15 - dont touch the bag.png S2e15 - ford close shot.png S2e15 - do you recognize symbol.png S2e15 - they recognize it.png S2e15 - dipper distressed.png S2e15 - dipper so many questions.png S2e15 - mabel we defeated him.png ‎ S2e15 - seen things.png S2e15 - ways to shield us.png S2e15 - shack layout.png S2e15 - he always forgets.png S2e15 - flip through journal.png S2e15 - he remembers now.png S2e15 - its hopeless.png S2e15 unicorn hair page.png S2e15 - excited mabel.png S2e15 - banned.png S2e15 - mabel shaking.png ‎ S2e15 - are you looking at her sweater.png S2e15 - cant argue.png S2e15 - take her blood.png S2e15 - presenting crossbow.png S2e15 - dawg.png S2e15 - shot away.png ‎ S2e15 - broken window.png S2e15 - what are the chances.png S2e15 - one word for unicorns.png S2e15 - Dipper what to do.png S2e15 - open sign.png S2e15 - closed sign.png S2e15 opening secret door.png ‎ S2e15 floor 2.png ‎ S2e15 study entrance.png ‎ S2e15 study door in closed.png ‎ S2e15 study door in open.png ‎ S2e15 study 1.png ‎ S2e15 study 2.png ‎ S2e15 memory gun rest.png ‎ S2e15 whats under the cover.png ‎ S2e15 Plan B.png ‎ S2e15 device.png S2e15 project mentem.png ‎ S2e15 bill proof our minds.png ‎ S2e15 use the device on a child.png В поисках единорогов S2e15 forest treck.png S2e15 if you lick a unicorn neck.png S2e15 promise to lick.png S2e15 stopped believing.png S2e15 keep you safe.png S2e15 enchanted forest.png S2e15 arrived at forest.png S2e15 enchanted forest entry.jpg S2e15 summoning unicorn journal page.png S2e15 Grenda chant 1.png S2e15 nothing will happen.png S2e15 ground shake.png S2e15 circle stone layout.png S2e15 realm gateway.png S2e15 entering the unicorn realm.png S2e15 first glimpse.png S2e15 unicorn.png S2e15 wendy giving mabel dollar bill.png S2e15 crews view.png S2e15 excitement and choking.png S2e15 her name is.png S2e15 comeincomein.png S2e15 taking off shoes.png S2e15 weve come to protect family.png S2e15 candy lick attempt.png S2e15 step forth.png S2e15 Mabel presents herself.png‎ S2e15 expressing doubts.png‎ S2e15 Mabel confused.png S2e15 shes disappointed in you.png‎ S2e15 Mabel feels guilty.png‎ S2e15 bad deeds make her cry.png‎ S2e15 tear kills flower.png‎ S2e15 Mabel horrified.png‎ S2e15 dramatic pure of heart.png‎ S2e15 so majestic she is.png‎ S2e15 thoughts on slacking.png S2e15 vow to be pure.png S2e15 punched bird.png S2e15 bird is injured.png Наши мысли S2e15 heart rate.jpg S2e15 projet matem helmet.jpg S2e15 all computers on.jpg S2e15 cipher file.png S2e15 cipher file page 1 and 2.png S2e15 cipher file page 2 and 3.png S2e15 How bill gets in minds code.png S2e15 bill needs that rift.jpg S2e15_dipper and ford.png S2e15 metal plate in my head.jpg S2e15 computer memories 1.jpg S2e15 computer memories 2.jpg S2e15 computer memories 3.jpg S2e15 computer memories 4.jpg S2e15 computer memories 5.jpg S2e15 computer memories 6.jpg S2e15 computer memories 7.jpg S2e15 psssst.png Добрые дела Мэйбл S2e15 Doing Good Deeds.png S2e15 snails.png S2e15 deed done.png S2e15 plant a tree.png S2e15 share a smile.png S2e15 happy face.png S2e15 giving too much blood.jpg S2e15 ducklings.png S2e15 bezazzling nathaniel.png S2e15 tip lazy susan.png S2e15 old lady biz.png S2e15 list part 1.png S2e15 list part 2.png S2e15 1000 good deeds.jpg S2e15 not pure.png S2e15 jujementale hoof bag.jpg S2e15 Mabel begging.jpg S2e15 basically childrens dreams.jpg S2e15 not my fault your a bad person.jpg S2e15 Mabel crying.jpg S2e15 worried.png S2e15 vogue.jpg S2e15 ugly c-beth.jpg S2e15 neigh.jpg S2e15 trying to cheer mabel up.jpg S2e15 Mabel very sad.jpg S2e15 the wendy way.jpg S2e15 wendy punch.jpg S2e15 girl power.jpg S2e15 was that too much.jpg Другой способ S2e15 outside gnastys.png S2e15 schmendrick.png S2e15 female gnome.jpg S2e15 pitt cola.jpg S2e15 breaking in.png S2e15 sword game.jpg S2e15 drug dealer gnome.jpg S2e15 gnome tickle face.jpg S2e15 you have a deal.jpg S2e15 butterfly.jpg S2e15 Gnoman's land.jpg S2e15 Gnome dad death.jpg S2e15 fairy dust.jpg S2e15 hot hotdogs are made.jpg S2e15 Gnome GPD.jpg S2e15 where's my cut.jpg S2e15 good deed list 3.jpg S2e15 unicorn book.jpg S2e15 dust at work.jpg S2e15 kidnapping.jpg S2e15 about to cut hair 1.jpg S2e15 about to cut hair 2.jpg S2e15 angry c-beth.jpg S2e15 yo c-beth.jpg S2e15 c-beth friends.jpg S2e15 mabel sins.jpg S2e15 all unicorns.jpg S2e15 mabel punch 1.jpg S2e15 nose drip.jpg S2e15 unicon blood.jpg S2e15 death to unicorns.jpg S2e15 wip off blood.jpg S2e15 C-beth very mad.jpg S2e15 Charge.jpg S2e15 unicorn charge.jpg S2e15 unicorn battle is cut.jpg Никому не доверяй S2e15 bill memory 1.jpg S2e15 bill memory 2.jpg S2e15 dipper memory 1.jpg S2e15 Ford sleeping.jpg S2e15 Ford memory sorry mucket.jpg S2e15 bill on tv.jpg S2e15 Mugucket flash back.jpg S2e15 trust no one.png S2e15 Ford warning.jpg S2e15 young ford until the end of time.jpg S2e15 just let me in to your mind Stanford.jpg S2e15 Call me a friend.png S2e15 the deal is made.jpg S2e15 Ford possessed.png S2e15 evil Ford.jpg S2e15 you shouldn't have done that.jpg S2e15 bill close up.jpg S2e15 god like bill.jpg S2e15 Bill Cipher shrine.png S2e15 Trust no one.png S2e15 3-fingered dipper.png S2e15 hand it to me.jpg S2e15 Ford is hit.jpg S2e15 Duct for cover.jpg S2e15 end of projet mantem.jpg S2e15 rift and the gun.jpg S2e15 holding dipper with one arm.jpg S2e15 look into my eyes.jpg S2e15 Mind can't be erased.jpg Старая дружба S2e15 Young Ford in a bust.jpg S2e15 cryptogam board.jpg S2e15 wall codes.png S2e15 Bill painting close up.jpg S2e15 read aloud.jpg S2e15 nothing happend.jpg S2e15 so they were eyes.jpg S2e15 jounal 1 and 3.jpg S2e15 bremuda triangle.jpg S2e15 Hiya smart guy.png S2e15 have cup of tea.jpg S2e15 playing interdimensional chess.png S2e15 Voluntary possession.png S2e15 infinity is always better.jpg S2e15 A little help from a friend.png S2e15 greatest achivement.jpg S2e15 you ok friend.jpg S2e15 bill you lied.jpg S2e15 Betrayal.png S2e15 I'll shut it down.jpg S2e15 cute even.jpg S2e15 closing the portal.jpg S2e15 book 3.jpg S2e15 hidding instrutions.jpg Защита от Билла S2e15 to bill it's just a game.jpg S2e15 end of our world.jpg S2e15 pitt cola 2.jpg S2e15 one last drink.jpg S2e15 Mabel To the Rescue.png S2e15 unicorn hair close up.jpg S2e15 unicorn tears.jpg S2e15 treasue chest.jpg S2e15 unicorn stuff.jpg S2e15 Ford with the hair.jpg S2e15 you protected you family.jpg S2e15 Mabel tears of joy.jpg S2e15 Money.jpg Титры S2e15 Bill prof shack.jpg S2e15 Bill's next pawn 1.jpg S2e15 Bill's next pawn 2.jpg S2e15 Bill's next pawn 3.jpg S2e15 Bill's next pawn 4.jpg S2e15 Bill's next pawn 5.jpg S2e15 Bill's next pawn 6.jpg S2e15 Bill's next pawn 7.jpg S2e15 Bill's next pawn 8.jpg S2e15 Bill's next pawn 9.jpg S2e15 Bill's next pawn 10.jpg S2e15 Bill's next pawn 11.jpg S2e15 Bill's next pawn 12.jpg S2e15 Bill's next pawn 13.jpg S2e15 Bill's next pawn 14.jpg S2e15 Bill's next pawn 15.jpg S2e15 Bill's next pawn 16.jpg S2e15 Bill's next pawn 17.jpg S2e15 Bill's next pawn 18.jpg S2e15 Bill's next pawn 19.jpg S2e15 Bill's next pawn 20.jpg S2e15 Bill's next pawn 21.jpg S2e15 Bill's next pawn 22.jpg S2e15 Bill's next pawn 23.jpg S2e15 Bill's next pawn 24.jpg S2e15 Bill's next pawn 25.jpg S2E15 Valentino Bill Cipher.png S2e15 Bill's next pawn 27 restart image full old man mugucket.jpg S2e15 ending cryptogram.png S2E15_Candy_Bill_Cipher_1.png S2E15 Bill Sipher Pacifica.png S2e15 end page.png Разное S2e15 Ian Worrel background art 1.png S2e15 Ian Worrel background art 2.png S2e15 Ian Worrel background art 3.png S2e15 Ian Worrel background art 4.png S2e15 Ian Worrel background art 5.png S2e15 Ian Worrel background art 6.png S2e15 Ian Worrel background art 7.png S2e15 Ian Worrel background art 8.png S2e15 Ian Worrel background art 9.png S2e15 Ian Worrel background art 10.png S2e15 terrace ford in field.png S2e15 terrace mabel sleeps.png S2e15 terrace wheat field.png S2e15 terrace ford and bill.png S2e15 terrace bill.png S2e15 terrace nightmare realm.png S2e15 terrace eye.png S2e15 terrace inferno.png S2e15 terrace ford wakes up.png Mabel's Good Deeds Montage S2e15 beaten Mabel.png S2e15 bill copy efx.png S2e15 cbeth design.png S2e15 cbeth poses.png S2e15 faun.png S2e15 gpd design.png S2e15 police deer.png S2e15 grenda undercover.png S2e15 ominous ford.png Удаленные сцены S2e15 Matt Braly deleted scene.gif S2e15 GF team Unicorn Fight 1.gif S2e15 GF team Unicorn Fight 2.gif S2e15 GF team Unicorn Fight 3.gif Gravity Falls - Deleted Scenes - Unicorn Fight Mabel's Good Deeds Montage Промо Видео Gravity Falls - SDCC 2015 - Look Ahead Gravity Falls - September 7th - Teaser Gravity Falls - The Last Mabelcorn - Preview Промо-арты S2e15 matt braly promo art.png S2e15 sabrina cotugno promo art.jpg S2e15 sabrina cotugno promo art second half.png Категория:Галереи эпизодов Категория:Галереи эпизодов 2 сезона Категория:Статьи